Time Will Only Tell
by dungeons-princess
Summary: hgss timetravel hermione's parents are dead and now she seems to share a connection with the most unlikely professor, causing her to go back into his seventh year of hogwarts soon romance will spark. rated R for violence and other chapters soon to come
1. chapter one

All characters and settings belong to J K Rowling (except for a few of my own additions)  
  
Summary Hermione's parents are dead. Her life seems to come to a complete stop and the only way she can move on in life is if she looks to the past, but things go wrong and instead of just looking, she actually lands herself in the past. She soon comes upon some unexpected faces  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Mom can I borrow your car? I need to pick out some new shoes before the term starts next week!" shouted Hermione Granger up the stairs to Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Sure honey just be back before it gets too late," came her mother's reply. "The keys are on the counter next to my purse."  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed the keys and stepped outside into the morning sun. She had grown up over the summer and was now completely filled out and had curves in all the right places. Her hair had finally been tamed and now hung in smooth, loose curls at her shoulders, instead of the frizzy mass that was once in place on her head, and her green eyes could capture and hold any mans attention.  
  
Hermione opened the door to the car and got in, but not before rolling all the windows down. She turned the car on and blasted the radio. Once she had rolled out of the driveway she began singing along with the music.  
  
in the bright of day  
  
it might seem like the stars are gone.  
  
they never leave,  
  
they come back when the sun moves on.  
  
After about ten minutes of driving she pulled into the mall's parking lot and got out of her car. She was supposed to meet her cousin, and best friend, Jessie, in front of the Smoothie Shack at three o' clock. After rushing through the crowd of people and avoiding all the whistling and staring from the men of all ages she finally made it to the Smoothie Shack exactly on time. Jessie on the other hand was notorious for never being on time anywhere and today was no exception. Hermione had been waiting for almost a full hour before her cousin finally came running up completely out of breath.  
  
"S.. Sorry... I'm... late. Lost... track... of time. Ran... here fast ... as possible." Panted Jessie as she plopped down in the chair across from Hermione to catch her breath.  
  
From looking at the two girls no one would've ever thought these two could ever be related or even friends. The two looked like exact opposites. Hermione stood 5'4" with chocolate hair and the brightest green eyes people have ever seen. She had a sort of school girlish style and a "don't mess with me" look that also showed flare at the same time. Whereas Jessie stood a good 5'8" with deep, blood red hair and the darkest brown eyes ever. She had a carefree look in her eyes with a flirtatious glam mixed in. All in all she would be considered a slut by her looks and sometimes even by personality to most people.  
  
After about ten minutes and one strawberry smoothie, Jessie was back to normal and ready to shop. She jumped up out of her chair and pulled Hermione behind her as they made their way to the nearest shoe store.  
  
"Oh look Hermione! These would look so amazing with you school robes!" said Jessie holding up a pair of knee length boots for approval and adding them into their collection of new shoes.  
  
Jessie was the only member of Hermione's family (besides her parents) that knew Hermione was a witch. Hermione kept up constant contact with Jessie while she was at school through mail. Jessie had finally gotten used to using an owl, especially since Hermione had gotten her own owl and didn't have to use a different one from school every time.  
  
After an hour and ten new pairs of shoes each, the girls were ready to move on to the next store. Jessie had talked Hermione into a whole new, less conservative wardrobe, and a new haircut. Hermione had decided to let Jessie pick out what ever she wanted for her, but drew the line at letting her decide what haircut she would receive. She decided on having her hair completely straightened this time and then layered. Her hair now curved around her face at her shoulders and made her look like more of a young woman than she ever thought possible.  
  
Leaving the salon, Hermione checked her watch and let out a gasp. It was nearly eleven o' clock and she was an hour past her normal curfew. She quickly said her good byes to Jessie with a promise to call her before she left for school and ran out of the mall. She jumped in her car, and not bothering about rolling the windows down, blared the music and floored the car.  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Hold on  
  
Ten minutes later she coasted into her drive way and jumped out of the car with her bags, accidentally locking the keys in it. Not wanting to be even later than she was, she just left them there, and ran up the front steps.  
  
' Why isn't the porch light on? Wait a minute, the doors not shut. Oh my God, something's wrong '  
  
Hermione dropped her bags on the front porch and pulled out her wand. She pushed the door open and the sight she saw made her drop her wand.  
  
Blood splattered the walls and floor. Furniture was knocked over and the family pictures were all smashed. The sight made her sick and she had to run to the kitchen sink. Wiping her mouth she finally began regaining her senses.  
  
"MOM! DAD! PLEASE ANYBODY! WHERE ARE YOU!" choked Hermione afraid of the answer.  
  
Suddenly a sound caught her ears. She ran over to where it was coming from and found her mother lying on the floor in front of the mantel. Hermione rushed over to her mother and fell to the floor beside her. She stayed there for what seemed like hours. She didn't even try move until she heard a familiar voice coming from the doorframe.  
  
Hey guys reviews are much welcomed but please don't be too mean this is my first fan fic. Lyrics belong to: New Found Glory's "The Good-bye Song" Good Charlotte's "Hold On"  
  
Thanks for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! 


	2. chapter two

All characters and settings belong to J K Rowling (except for a few of my own additions)  
  
Chapter Two

"Oh my god, Albus," came the voice of Professor McGonagall. "Thank goodness Hermione didn't have to witness this."

"Would you have rather me not know about this Professor?" came the voice of Hermione barely above a whisper. At these words all three professors jumped not expecting her to be there and in the position she was in.

Hermione lifted her head and for the first time that night took her eyes off her mother. It was then that she finally saw everyone who was there. Standing in the door frame was Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape.

As her face traveled across all of her professor's faces, Hermione stopped suddenly when her eyes fell upon Snape. She saw something she had never seen before in his eyes. Could it be fear, sorrow, pain, loss, or possibly even understanding?

SNAPES POV

He looked upon her as she brought her head up to examine them all. Her face was tear streaked, even though no tears seemed to be spilling out of her eyes. Blood stained her cheeks and her clothes as well leaving them crimson forever. The hair surrounding her face was matted and caked with blood. When seeing all this he felt a bond being formed between them that she would never know of if he had anything to do with it.

All of a sudden memories rushed back into his head. Memories that had been buried for more than twenty year s came rushing in and for once he could not escape them.

FLASHBACK

"NO DAD YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!"

END FLASHBACK

HERMIONES POV

"Hermione dear we need to get you out of here. Your life may be in danger if they decide to come and finish the rest of the Granger line of," said McGonagall in an almost pleading voice.

"No I'm not going anywhere, and I hope they do come back. When they do I'll be ready and they're going to regret ever coming into this house," replied Hermione with such venom that it made McGonagall step back in caution.

"Hermione I understand how you feel but we must keep you safe," came Albus' voice for the first time all night.

"I said I am staying here! I'm not leaving my mother. She needs me!" screamed Hermione hysterically.

"She's dead Granger, let her go," came Snape's voice from the door frame. "Now whether you stay and die or come with us that's your choice, personally I think you should look into the first option."

" Severus!" scolded McGonagall. "She is coming with us! There are no choices in this matter. We must keep her safe!"

"Minerva is right and the faster we move the better. Hermione if you don't move freely will have to move you ourselves," said Albus in an end of discussion tone.

"I said I am not leaving."

Albus turned his head toward Snape and nodded. Snape strode across the room, not caring about all the blood he was stepping in and stopped a couple of feet away from Hermione.

"Last chance Miss Granger, get up now and come with us or I'll carry you out with us. Either way you're coming with us," said Snape icily.

"You wouldn't dare!" snapped Hermione.

As soon as those words left her mouth Snape bent down and lifted her off the ground. He threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the Granger home.

"NOOOO! Let me go!" screamed Hermione as she kicked her legs and banged on his back with her fists. "Please just let me go! She needs me! I can save her! I need to save her!"

Severus set her down on her own feet but still had a firm grip on her shoulders. "She's dead Hermione, you can't save her! There's nothing you can do!"

With those words Hermione's world came crashing down around her. She stopped fighting as her legs gave out and Severus had to hold her up. Then she did something he hadn't seen her do in front of him for a long time. She broke down crying for what seemed like hours until she passed out in his arms.

The next thing Hermione remembered was waking up in a strange room. She sat up to get a better look of her room but immediately stopped moving as memories of the previous night rushed back into her head. She sat there staring at nothing while pictures of last night ran through her head. The blood on the walls. The blood on her mother. The blood on her own hands. She stayed just staring at her hands for at least an hour, until a knock on the door snapped her out of her nightmare.

Looking around on her bed, she found a white silk robe with a rose print on it. After pulling the robe on she threw back the lace curtains around her bed. For the first time she saw where she was.

It was a circular room with windows from floor to ceiling covered with emerald drapes. The floor was wooden with an authentic Persian rug laid in the center. Across from the bed was a beautifully crafted marble fireplace with matching antique chairs placed in front of it facing a portrait of two people above the mantel.

Forgetting the knock at her door Hermione glided over to the portrait and stared at it unblinkingly, as if the portrait itself had called to her.

The portrait was of a young man and woman. They looked like they may have been in their early thirties. Hermione lifted her hand and ran the tips of her fingers across the woman's face and then the man's. For some reason she couldn't take her hand or eyes off of him. She didn't know whether it was the jet black hair, sparkling teeth, or the look of pure happiness in his eyes that kept her own eyes glued to his face. These were her most feared teacher's parents. This was Mr. And Mrs. Snape.

All of a sudden there was a loud crack and then the door to the room fell to the floor with a deafening crash. Hermione jumped and whirled around only to find her potions master in the doorframe.

"Do you not like to answer doors when people are knocking on them Miss Granger?"

"Sorry sir, I didn't hear you," she lied, not wanting to admit she had been distracted by the image of his father.

"I just wanted to inform you that breakfast will be served promptly in one hours time. My house elf, Singes, will be here to escort you to the dining hall. I highly advise you to stay in your room until that time. This is a big manor Miss Granger and I will not come in search of you if you find yourself lost. I shall see you in an hour."

And with a muttered word of "Reparo" the door was fixed and Severus was gone.

Hermione couldn't understand how Mr. Snape could father a child so unemotional and cold hearted. Where fire stood in his father's eyes, stood only emptiness and a hatred for something or someone she knew not of.

Hermione found the door to her bathroom next to the closet that was full of a variety of beautiful, silk dress robes. She quickly showered and picked out a set of light pink dress robe with belle sleeves and a low neckline. She applied a thin layer of makeup she found in the bottom drawer of the cabinet. Looking in the mirror she felt satisfied with her look and was about to turn away from the mirror when a memory of her mother floated into her head.

FLASHBACK 10 YEARS EARLIER

Seven-year-old Hermione stood beside her mother watching Mrs. Granger get ready to go to a business dinner. She watched as her mother applied mascara to her eyelashes in two even strokes.

"Mom I wanna get dressed up and put on makeup just like you and go to balls and fancy dinners," sighed Hermione dreamily.

"You will someday love. You'll have the most beautiful gowns to wear and makeup to match. You'll be the belle of the ball."

END FLASHBACK

The image of her mother faded from the mirror and was once again replaced with her own reflection. As a tear slid down her cheek Hermione left the bathroom. Glancing at the clock, she noticed she had a half an hour longer before Singes would arrive to escort her to breakfast.

Hermione tip toed to the door and pressed her ear against it. Hearing nothing, she opened it a little and peered out. Noticing that no one was around, Hermione stepped out into the corridor.

'How big could the place actually be? I'm sure I'll be able to find my way back,'

And with that thought she started walking down the right corridor not knowing exactly what she was looking for or expecting what she would find.

hey guys thanks for your reviews! Special thanks to Riz-chan whose review was the very first one I got ï I'm going to try and update sooner than it took me to write this chapter cuz I wont be going on vacation or anything but I cant promise any thing with out knowing my school schedule yet. Thanks again for your reviews and please send more

stephanie


	3. chapter three

All characters and settings belong to J K Rowling (except for a few of my own additions)

Chapter Three

Hermione walked through the corridor for what seemed like hours. She passed hundreds of doors as she walked. Some of the doors were opened just a little bit while the others were all locked.

After taking a quick glance into every room that was opened, she realized why they weren't locked. There was no reason for them to be locked. All that lay behind their doors were linen closets, bathrooms, and more guest rooms.

As she continued attempting to open every closed door, curiosity finally got the better of her.

'To hell with privacy,' she thought.

Since Hermione had turned seventeen that year she had finally become of age in the wizarding world, and could now use magic outside of school.

Drawing her wand out from her robe pocket, she pointed her wand at the door and whispered the unlocking spell, so as not to be heard by Snape or any of his house elves.

Pocketing her wand she reached out and turned the doorknob. To her surprise the door was still locked. The spell hadn't worked! She pulled her wand out and repeated the spell several times, before thrusting he robe back in her pocket and kicking the door in frustration.

Finally giving up completely at ever finding anything at all interesting, since the house didn't seem to want to cooperate with her, Hermione turned around and started to walk back to her room. Unfortunately she had no idea how to get back there. She'd been looking around the house for something interesting so intently that she had not been paying any attention what so ever to the way she had come from.

Taking a couple more turns in the hopeless effort to try and find her way back, she found everyting looking less and less familiar.

All of a sudden, Snap's words rushed back into her head.

"This is a big manor and I will not come in search of you if you find yourself lost."

The fear getting the better of Hermione, she began running down the corridors twisting and turning in every direction.

Panic had hit Hermione now and it hit her hard. She didn't want to die in these halls with no one around. She didn't want Snape to walk down the hall and stumble across her body. She didn't want him to find her like she had found her parents. Tears streaked down her face as she continued running. She feared she would starve or die of thirst. She couldn't stop thinking of all the horrible ways she could die in these corridors.

Hermione turned right down what felt like the hundredth corridor. That was when she heard it. It was the sound of a soft whisper. She stopped running so she could make out what it was saying.

"Hate, blood, vengeance," came the voice, "fear, power, strength. Come to me Hermione, follow my voice."

Hermione advanced forward slowly. Her eyes were looking straight ahead, unblinkingly, at the door at the end of the corridor. She had no control of her body, and found herself in a trance walking towards the door following the voice.

And then, as if she had imagined the whole thing, the voice stopped and she was snapped out of her trance. She now was just feet from the door. She reached her shaking hand towards the handle, but jumped backwards as the door flew open on its own. Taking a few wary steps towards the room, Hermione stopped in the doorway unsure whether or not to actually go in.

Curiosity once again winning over her fear, Hermione cautiously stepped into the room. All of a sudden the room started spinning around her. Hermione watched as the room faded around her. As the spinning stopped she found herself in a beautifully decorated room. She was in what appeared to be the biggest living room she had ever seen. Focusing her eyes more from the spinning, Hermione gazed at all the furniture and decorations in the room. There were velvet chairs, silk curtains, vases, and paintings all over. What caught her eye the most, however, was not the glass coffee tables or expensive rug. It was the hand crafted quilt that lay across the back of the couch. It looked so out of place in the expensive room.

Hermione was suddenly shaken from her thoughts as a little boy, who looked to be about seven or eight, came running into the room laughing followed by a man whom she assumed was his father. Both of them looked oddly familiar to Hermione, but she just couldn't place them.

Hermione suddenly realizing how awkward she must look, a total stranger standing in the middle of their living room.

"Hi my name is Hermione Granger and I'm so sor-" but she abruptly stopped speaking as the boy ran right through her.

Shocked, Hermione just stood there starring at the boy and the man, who had just caught what appeared to be his son, with her mouth gaping open.

"Severus give me my wand!" said the man trying to sound in authority, but failing miserably as he kept laughing.

"You gotta get it from me first!" laughed Severus.

Hermione then understood what had happened. She was looking at her professor as a boy with his father. She had been pulled into a memory. Whose memory it was, was still a mystery to her.

Just then a woman came into the room carrying a small baby. Hermione recognized the woman as Snape's mother.

"Severus love, give your father his wand back this minute so he won't be late for work."

The baby began to stir as Mrs. Snape talked and then began to cry. Mrs. Snape started rocking her gently.

"Shh, go back to sleep, Serena, darling."

Her voice seemed to have a calming effect on Serena since she seemed to fall back to sleep.

'I never knew Snape had a little sister,' said Hermione to herself.

"Now Severus, your father's wand please," said Mrs. Snape quietly stretching her hand out.

"Yes Mum," replied Severus placing the wand in his mother's hand.

"Thank you love."

"Well then I shall be going. I'll see you both when I get home," said Mr. Snape as he kissed Severus on the head and his wife on the cheek.

As he walked out the door, Hermione felt the room start to spin again. The room started disappearing around her again, and when it stopped, she found herself not at the manor, but in an alley.

She had now realized that these must have been Snape's memories since the last memory had ended with him watching his father leave. Hermione couldn't understand how someone who was so loved by his family turn so mean and cold.

Hermione was once again shaken from her thoughts as Snape ad his father turned into the alley. Snape looked older to her now. He must have been going into his second or third year of Hogwarts. Her guess was confirmed when Snape began to speak.

"Don't forget to sign my permission slip for Hogsmede when we get home. It's my first year that I get to go and I don't want to forget my form when I leave for school next week."

"Relax son, I signed it this morning before we left. Your mother set it out for you on your desk by your wand. Now, where is that portkey we had? What was it again? A brown or black shoe?"

Before Severus could answer a man stepped out from behind a dumpster. He appeared homeless and was completely drunk.

"Good evening sir, we're just passing through so don't mind us," said Mr. Snape, but before they got within ten feet of passing the man he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Mr. Snape.

"Hand over you cash now!"

"Severus get behind me," commanded Mr. Snape quietly.

"But father,"

"Now Severus!" he commanded more forcibly.

Suddenly the memory began to run in slow motion. Hermione was the only thing in the memory unaffected by the change in speed around them.

She saw the man pull the trigger and open his eyes wide in shock. Hermione ran to push Mr. Snape out of the way but as she stepped in front of him to do so, the memory sped back up and she passed right through Mr. Snape and fell onto the ground, just as a second bullet went right past her ear. She heard the gun drop to the ground and heard the mans footsteps as he ran from the alley.

Opening her eyes she was shocked by what she saw. Underneath her was the thirteen-year-old Snape. He was staring directly at her. Some how she had managed to knock him out of the way of the second bullet instead of knocking his father out of the path of the first bullet.

Realization suddenly dawned on her face. She had been able to save Severus from being hit, but not his father.

Jumping up off of Severus, she ran to Mr. Snape.

Severus, now able to get up since Hermione was off him, ran to his father's side.

"Severus, your okay," came Mr. Snape's voice barely above a whisper, in relief.

"Something pushed me down on the ground and saved me dad, but they couldn't save you," sobbed a distraught Severus.

It was then that Hermione realized that he had been looking through her not at her.

'But how could I save him then, if he still can't see me. And why couldn't I save his father?' she thought.

She didn't have much time to assess this thought fully, for Severus had begun to speak again.

"Dad it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. TELL ME YOUR GOING TO BE OKAY! SAY IT DAMMIT!" shouted Severus hysterically through tears.

Hermione knew there was nothing he could do for his father. He knew it too. Before she knew what she was doing, she went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

He whipped his head around and stared right through her.

"I know you're there! I can smell your perfume! Please go get some help! Please!" screamed Severus, pain in his voice.

Letting go of his shoulder, Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as she saw Severus turn back to his father. She knew there was nothing she could do for him. No on could see her for Christ's sake. She felt so helpless as she watched Mr. Snape dying in his son's arms. She felt like her own parents had just been murdered all over again.

She heard Mr. Snape tell his son the last words he would ever speak. She felt as if this was a private moment that she shouldn't be watching, but it wasn't as if she had any place to go.

"Trust in yourself, Severus, and you'll be powerful. Trust in your heart and you'll be indestructible." Whispered Mr. Snape through rattled breaths. "I love you Severus," were spoken through his last breath as his body went limp in his son's arms.

"NOOO!" screamed Severus as lightning streaked across the darkened sky.

As rain began pouring down on Hermione's face, she felt so much sorrow for the boy in front of her.

The alley started to spin, but before it completely vanished, Severus looked up from his father and she saw all the warmness and love fade from his eyes. She now understood why all that was left in his eyes was hatred.

As the alley completely disappeared, Hermione found herself standing just inside the entrance hall at Hogwarts. She was soaking wet and thanked God that no one would actually be able to see her right now.

She stood there and waited for the memory to come, and hoping that she would be able to go back to the manor after this.

"Umm excuse me but who are you?"

Hermione spun around and saw a seventeen-year-old Snape. Turning around to see who he was talking to, she slipped on the puddle of water that had been collecting at her feet from her dress robes. She braced herself for the fall, but it never came. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body and then pull her back up onto her feet.

"So who are you?"

"Wait you can see me?"

hey guys I hope u enjoyed the latest chapter I couldn't decide how to end it exactly so I ended with a cliffy! Please keep your reviews coming, I really do appreciate them

stephanie


End file.
